


Shopping Trip

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established couple, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Clark and Lex go shopping together because Clark is worried about getting girl cooties.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 2





	Shopping Trip

"I can't believe I let you drag me in here!"  
  
"You're disturbing my concentration."  
  
They couldn't have looked more mismatched if they'd tried; barely-eighteen farm boy in wrinkled flannel and tight denim with a blush on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets, and a slightly older, suit-wearing bald man with a wry smile as he stroked his fingers over silky underwear with cool detachment.  
  
"Lex!"  
  
"If you don't be quiet, I won't buy you the Orange Julius I promised," Lex threatened idly, fingers dancing over the hangers as he sought one particular piece of lingerie.  
  
Clark's blush deepened. "This is a *women's lingerie store.*"  
  
Lex's lips twitched. "Very good, Clark. Your education is starting to pay off."  
  
At that, Clark glared. "Hey!"  
  
"Is what you feed horses," Lex corrected, selecting one of the corset and garter combinations that he'd been looking at. The size was the correct size, and the color was an appealing shade of emerald green. "This is going to be your present, Clark. Do you think this is something Lois would wear?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? I haven't been peeking in her underwear drawer! There's a *reason* I asked you to help me pick something out!"  
  
"Yes," Lex said calmly, putting the corset back on the rack. "But I don't know Lois as well as you do, and I'm surprised that you want to buy her lingerie."  
  
"It's a whole theme thing. Chloe said it's a panty party, and that the point is to buy sexy underwear."  
  
Lex's eyebrow arched, but he didn't say anything, just enjoyed watching Clark squirm.  
  
Clark didn't disappoint. He squirmed, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. "What?"  
  
"How did a rather large, strapping man like yourself get invited to a woman's underwear party?"  
  
Clark coughed, and blushed even redder. "Lois says I need to get out more."  
  
"Well. For once, I don't disagree with her." Lex went back to perusing the racks.  
  
"I get out!" Clark wailed.  
  
Lex took pity on him. "Go wait outside. There's several benches out around the fountain, and I'll come find you when I'm done."  
  
A light cough. "It's... no, Lex, seriously. NO. Look around. There's Merle Norman, there's three hair salons, there's two spa-shop things, and the place that sells the skanky underwear that Victoria's Secret wouldn't touch!" He tightened his inconspicuous grip on Lex's arm.  
  
Lex was... thoroughly amused at his clingy, girl-phobic boyfriend. "Clark... trust me. You are not going to get girl cooties if you go sit down on the benches and wait for me. Look, there are there guys out there, probably waiting for their wives and girlfriends."  
  
"No."  
  
Lex was still amused. "Clark. You really need to calm down."  
  
"I am calm!"  
  
That was more amusing than Clark himself, considering that Clark's voice had risen a couple of octaves higher on that protestation.  
  
"Of course you are, Clark." Lex humored his lover, and pointed him towards one of the dressing rooms. "Go, sit down, wait for me."  
  
Clark froze like a deer in headlights. "That's... that's..."  
  
"A dressing room, Clark."  
  
"Yeah, but it's for *women.* And underwear. And I am not a woman and I don't have underwear to try on."  
  
"I'm sure they'll make an exception. Go. Sit. I can't choose with you standing over my shoulder fidgeting. You're giving off enough nervous amps to light up Metropolis for a month." Lex patted Clark's ass gently, then gave him a shove. "I won't be long."  
  
Clark whined softly as Lex shoved him, and he shuffled off to the dressing room like a convict being sent to his cell. He picked the largest dressing room he could, and perched uncomfortably on the narrow bench. He clasped his hands together between his knees, rubbing his palms nervously together.  
  
Lex turned his back on Clark as he passed through several other racks, feeling the fabrics and lace, examining the colors and discarding several items as too racy before settling on a slick red teddy with a garter belt, and a matching set of red thigh-highs. He used the money that Clark had given him earlier, and then paid the difference himself for gift wrapping.  
  
Once the package was wrapped and put into a shopping bag, Lex thanked the salesgirl politely before going back to the dressing rooms. He paused in front of Clark's chosen room, and rattled the bag to display the wrapped package. "Here you go, Atticus. Sexy underwear for the panty party."  
  
Clark's head jerked up and he hauled Lex into the dressing room, shoving the little metal bar through the lock on the other side of the door as he buried his face in Lex's neck and breathed deeply. "Oh my God, if you ever make me come to this store with you ever again I'm going to kill you," Clark threatened.  
  
Lex nuzzled his lover's ear, and hung the package on the door rack as he wrapped his arms around Clark's chest. "You say that like this place is full of demons and little green monsters."  
  
"It's *girl stuff,*" Clark said vehemently, as though that explained everything. And really, in his mind, it did.  
  
Too bad it just amused Lex even more. "It's not that bad, Clark. Like I said, you can't get girl cooties." He rubbed his hands over Clark's back, and then down his ass. "You going to make it out of here okay?"  
  
"Not if you don't stop rubbing my ass!" Clark didn't quite wail it, but it was close. Because Lex did some risky things sometimes, but he'd always stopped at feeling him up in public.  
  
Lex was rather glad that Clark's face was hidden in his shoulder, because he knew that if Clark had seen the wolfish grin that passed on his face, his young lover would have run screaming from the store. He just pressed a kiss to Clark's ear. "You know, I think I've figured out a way to make this store just a little less scary," he murmured softly, sliding his hand down to stroke the growing bulge in Clark's jeans.  
  
"Leeeeeeeeeeeeex!" Clark shuddered against Lex's hand, almost humping against the delightful pressure that Lex was pressing against him.  
  
"That is my name," he agreed. "Turn around."  
  
Clark gave a breathy little whimper as Lex moved his hand, but turned anyway, putting his back to Lex's chest so they nestled closer together.  
  
Lex's hand moved up, easing down Clark's zipper and then unsnapping the button at the waistband. The warm denim slid down Clark's hips easily, and Lex rubbed his groin against the hard curve of Clark's ass. "The door is locked, and if you're quiet, nobody'll know what I'm about to do to you."  
  
"Lex Luthor, I swear to God, if anyone finds us doing this, my father's going to kill me. And then bury me under the barn. And then have a heart attack chasing YOU down."  
  
Lex gave a soft groan as he rummaged through his pockets, pulling out the receipt and the sample package of scented lotion that had been complimentary with his purchase. "If you could refrain from mentioning your father, I would appreciate it," he teased, sliding his own zipper down and unfastening the clasp as quickly as he could. His cock nudged its way easily through the opening of Lex's silk boxers, and the wet head glistened in the harsh lighting of the store.  
  
The soft foil packet tore easily in Lex's insistent hands, and the pink cream spread easily over his fingers as he squeezed it dry. Some of the cream went to Lex's cock, mixing with the glistening pre-come at the tip to slick the length entirely, and the rest remained on Lex's fingers as he leaned into Clark's back. "Spread your legs for me, Clark," he murmured softly.  
  
Clark gave another soft groan, biting it back as he spread his legs. His arms braced his upper body against the wall, and Clark closed his eyes in pleasure as slick, cold fingers probed his opening. Quick, thorough strokes stretched him wide, and then before he could catch his breath, Lex's fingers left the warmth of Clark's body and it was replaced with the thickness of his cock.  
  
Lex buried his face in Clark's shoulder as he sunk deeply into his lover's depths. The groan stayed muffled in Clark's skin as Lex started to move, pressing forward until his cock was completely sheathed in Clark's body and his balls slapped against the curve of Clark's ass. His hands gripped Clark's hips tightly, and pulled him back to meet every thrust as Lex began to pound.  
  
Long, hammering strokes, and Clark was finding it harder and harder to not groan or cry out like he wanted. His hands fisted as he resisted the urge to slam against the flimsy walls of the dressing room. Instead, he lowered his head and spread his legs again, wide as he could. He bent his back as much as the room's space would allow, giving Lex deeper access to his body, inviting a harder fuck.  
  
Lex obliged, his nails digging into Clark's skin as he rocked harder, the length of his cock spearing his lover with each buck of Lex's hips. He yanked Clark back to meet his every move, one hand letting go to slide up under the hot flannel and stroke over the sweaty smoothness of Clark's skin.  
  
With every stroke, Clark arched into Lex's touch, his muscles tightening around Lex's shaft with every shift of his body. "Lex, *please!*" Clark whimpered it, softly as he could.  
  
It caused sparks to set off behind Lex's eyes, hearing the pleading from his lover. The hand on Clark's back slid out from under his shirt and slid instead into his hair. He yanked Clark's head up and back, using the new leverage to thrust harder, slide faster in the hot inferno of Clark's body.  
  
Clark's throat strained to swallow as Lex kept him yanked back, moved to suit Lex's whims. His entire body softened slightly, inviting Lex to move him again and twist his body to suit Lex's pleasure.  
  
The small submission set Lex's teeth on edge. He loved when Clark did that, loved when Clark gave himself over entirely to the feelings that Lex created in him and let Lex do as he wished. That Clark would give that to him here, in a public place, where they could be discovered at any moment was the last incentive that Lex needed.  
  
His teeth sunk into Clark's shoulder as he came, faster than he would have liked but he promised himself to take Clark again when they got home, and to make it last this time. His cock jerked in Clark's body, spilling every last drop into the welcoming opening.  
  
Clark had to bring his hand to his mouth and bite down hard on the fleshly heel to keep from giving the loud, shuddering moan that he wanted to give. The fire of Lex's orgasm was spreading through his blood, warming him from the inside out and flushing his skin a dull red.  
  
When he could keep the sounds choked back, Clark let his bitten hand drop to his cock and stroke the hard shaft roughly. His thumb ground against the head, and he gasped as Lex's hand came around his own. Together, they jacked Clark off until he shuddered, his seed spattering all over their hands and onto the mirror Clark hadn't realized he was resting against.  
  
His hot breath made little clouds on the glass as Lex pulled out of him, and once his lover was free, Clark straightened and pulled up his own clothes. A handful of tissue appeared over Clark's shoulder, and Clark used it to clean himself and the spots on the mirror before wadding it up and sticking it in his pocket once he'd pulled up his jeans.  
  
Lex couldn't resist sliding his hand into Clark's back pocket and hauling him in close for a cuddle. He nestled his head under Clark's chin and wrapped his arms around Clark's waist.  
  
Clark smiled down and pulled Lex close, rubbing his cheek against Lex's crown and nibbling a kiss along the top of his ear. "Let's go home and do that again."  
  
Lex reached up and took the slightly-crushed present off the door, and handed the bag to Clark. "Let's get out of here then," he said, and reached down to open the dressing room. The store was surprisingly empty, and they managed to slip out of the dressing room together, leaving only the scent of sex behind them.  
  
At the window display of the store, Lex paused and looked at the tall cardboard cutout that was surrounded by glitter, fake clouds, and gossamer angel wings. The model was tall, all leg, and had a long mop of brown hair that cascaded around her shoulders. Her eyes and her smile were the features that drew Lex in for a moment, and he was struck by how much this woman reminded him of Clark.  
  
"Hey. Earth to Lex," Clark said, nudging Lex's shoulder with his own. "What's the deal?"  
  
Lex blinked, and looked from the cutout to Clark and back again. "What, you don't see the resemblance?"  
  
Clark studied the cutout for a moment before shrugging. "I don't think she looks anything like me." He nudged Lex's shoulder again. "C'mon. Let's go. I want to hit the vitamin store before we leave; I'm going to give Lois a bottle of that GABA stuff, to give her a hint to stop smoking."  
  
The End


End file.
